Gonorrhea is a sexually transmitted disease caused by the bacterium Neisseria gonorrhea. The disease has plagued mankind since ancient history, and although penicillin and related "miracle drugs" have helped control the spread of gonorrhea, it still persists in epidemic proportions. In the United States along 3 million cases of gonorrhea are reported annually and worldwide over 60 million cases are reported each year.
A major reason for the rampant spread of gonorrhea is the lack of a rapid method for detection of infection in its early stages. Neisseria gonorrhea may thrive on the genital membranes several days before the obvious symptoms of prurulent discharge become visible, and during this period contact with a non-carrier may result in unwitting transmission of the bacterium. Moreover, many carriers of the disease, especially women, are asymptotic and spread the disease unknowingly.
Current diagnostic methods for gonorrhea include preliminary microscopic observation by a trained clinician of gram-stained extract from uro-genital membranes followed by incubation of extract on a medium selective by Neisseria gonorrhea. Final chemical tests are made in the laboratory and finally reported to the patient who may then be treated. This diagnostic procedure is a time-consuming process requiring trained personnel and sophisticated instrumentation.